Potter Magic
by burnicscar
Summary: Harry Potter was looked over as the true BWL for his brother Joey. Leading a hard life makes him even stronger and powerful. As for Joey, what's going to happen when the dark lord returns?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The little boy Harry Potter looked wistfully on the sight before him. His parents were playing with his brother again laughing around the Christmas tree. He didn't know why he wasn't a part of this or what he had done to earn the indifference from the Potter family.

If anything, it must have been something to do with that night a few months ago where the bad man had come into the house and destroyed his and Joey's bedroom. Ever since the flash of green light and debris falling, his brother Joey had been treated as the only child of the family whereas Harry was frequently left in his room alone reading his books.

Little Harry looked on with sad eyes before trekking back to his room, his little hand hovered over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ever since that night, he had been alone in the house but he had also gained a knack for magic. Almost as if something had unlocked within himself, he could levitate his books over to himself and he could also talk to the garden snakes that were sometimes in the garden. His brother also had a scar, far more visible the letter V was embossed in a fancy design across his left cheek. From what Harry could gather, this signified his brother's power of magic and extraordinary accomplishment in something.

Harry often wondered what his own scar represented. The old professor man had visited that very same night and determined a wooden leg from the crib had hit his face in the explosion. Whenever Harry thought hard enough about that night however, it was always Joey who got smacked in the face. Harry had simply glowed with some green colour and fallen asleep. He could always remember the feeling of that magic though. As terrified as he was at the time, it was also the first time he had ever felt his own magic which was a feeling within itself. He always felt safer and slightly giddy when he touched his own magic, seldom though it was.

Reaching his bedroom door, Harry opened it and trotted over to the mirror and gazed upon his little figure. He was already 5 years old! Shaggy black hair was tossed everywhere on his head unyielding and untameable. His green eyes pierced the mirror and he could feel the power within himself. He would have looked an ordinary lad with blessed genetic eyes if it weren't for the large round glasses which encompassed his face. They were always slipping down his nose and had even fallen straight off when he was younger. Fortunately, the Potter house elf Dippy had always known when this happened and helped Harry repair and wear them again.

Glancing around his room and sighing, little Harry crawled onto his bed and carried on reading his newest book from the Potter library: 'Principles of Magic' by Charles Potter. This book he had heard from a proud Dippy, belonged to his late grandfather who was considered one of the most powerful men of his time earning the Potter an even larger fortune with his contribution to warding and understanding of spell-crafting. Harry was completely oblivious to how naturally intelligent he was, another curious aspect of his life. Dippy had always been amazed at Harry's ability to soak up information. So far he had read all the children's books in the entire library, several magical basics books and had even read ahead finishing the first year's curriculum at Hogwarts. Dippy took it upon himself to ensure this ability was taken as far as possible, maybe one day Harry could continue his late master Charles' great legacy.


	2. The song of magic

First of all, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing. I honestly never expected anyone to read it let alone find it. I'm not that good a writer but I've read so many of these and decided to make my own.

**Kenji Hyuga White tiger****:** Thanks a lot for the support, I'll try and keep the chapters coming as much as I can

**carick of hunter moon:** Thanks a lot for the ideas, I've read them and will try to keep them in mind. I welcome any ideas you guys may have too. I'll try and keep the chapters a decent length if I can.

**The song of magic **

From his high window, little Harry watched his parents present Joey with his new practice wand with a heavy heart. It had taken a while but he had realised his parents loved Joey so much more than him simply because Joey showed signs of powerful magic. What confused Harry was why his magic was ignored; he could do much more than Joey and more often than not, it was his magic Joey got credit for. Currently, Joey was brandishing his wand happily with sparks flying everywhere. Lily Potter had tears in her eyes clapping along whist James Potter was simply beaming and chasing his son around the garden. Deciding he too wanted to be appreciated, he put on a brave face and marched smartly down the stairs and opened the garden door.

"MUMMY, DADDY! I can do magic too," called Harry as he walked towards his family. Immediately, all the smiles had disappeared as his brother Joey glared at him.

"Make him go away!" cried Joey through his false sobbing. "He's ruining my birthday!"

Harry froze on the spot. He had forgotten all about his birthday having not received a present in years. His heart fell even further when his father joined the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing boy, it's your brother's special day and you decide to come along and ruin it? GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING DOWN FOR THE PARTY TONIGHT!" Once James had finished, he was red as a tomato and fuming whilst Joey had a smug little smile twirling the wand purposefully for Harry to see.

"Dippy," called Lily who had ignored Harry completely this whole time. After hearing the familiar pop, without even looking at the loyal house elf since she was busy hugging Joey, she simply ordered "Make sure the boy the boy stays in his room and doesn't interfere with tonight. In fact, just take care of him from now, until he learns his lesson."

Dippy's eyes widened in shock at the treatment of his little Master who'd he grown to love. He was appalled at his older masters who would treat Master harry in such a way. Following the order he'd been given he held Master Harry's hand "Come Master Harry, we be going now," and popped straight back to the room.

Little Master Harry had now burst into tears and was sobbing into his pillow and Dippy didn't know what to do. Never in the history of his family who served the Potters for over 900 years had a Potter child been so distraught. With no house elf lessons of what to do in such a situation, Dippy decided to try and comfort the little boy. "Come now Master harry, Dippy be taking care of you know. Mistress Lily says Dippy be taking care of you from now on, what is you wanting to be doing?"

Harry who had now finished his sobs looked up at Dippy whom he had always gotten along with. His parents and brother always ignored him so he often conversed and played with the house elf who he saw as his best friend. It was more than that though as Dippy was the one who helped him learn to read and choose which books would be best to start.

"I want to learn magic too like the other children," Harry said cautiously knowing Dippy had to answer to his parents. "I can already do a lot of magic but I have no wand to practice with. So far I can levitate things and make them fly. I can sometimes do what my books say like unlock doors and make sparks. I can also talk to snakes but none of my books tell me why."

Dippy was stunned, he knew his little master was powerful and could do some of the things Master Charles could do but at such a young age, this was simply incredible. He could also talk to snakes which was something Master Charles had always wanted to be able to do though he would never say why. "Dippy not knowing wizard magic with wand but Dippy can be teaching Master harry house elf magic which is no wand."

Little Harry had stopped crying altogether now and was wide eyed staring at Dippy who had now gone red and was now shifting his feet on the floor. "You'd do that for me?" Once Dippy nodded, Harry flung himself into the elf's arms hugging him tightly. Touched how great his little Master was, Dippy accepted the hug before pulling away wondering where to start.

"Has Master Harry seen his core?" After Harry shook his head in dejection, Dippy quickly followed up with enthusiasm "Then we has our first lesson planned!" Harry was now beaming in anticipation and had his first genuine smile of the day, something which warmed Dippy's heart greatly. Dippy began with the long explanation of meditation and how to find your core – where magic was essentially stored inside you. For house elves, this was usually a small ball of light which had thin strands going throughout their body sustaining them as a magical creature. They had even more strands at the fingertips where a lot of their magic was based. He also taught his little Master at a young age, these strands could be moved around if given enough time and patience.

Once Dippy had finished with his long explanation, he closed Harry's eyes and let his own magic touch his young Masters. To his utter amazement, there was no small ball or bundle of light but simply an enormous glow which encompassed Harry's entire body and even a good amount around him. Bringing Harry out of his daze, he become very excited "Young Master Harry is so powerful and has such amazing magic! Young Master Harry is the greatest wizard in the world! Young Master Harry would make Master Charles so happy!" He was now jumping around the room almost on a high of his master's amazing magic.

Little harry on the other hand was staring in bewilderment at the house elf who was normally so collected and rather…posh for a house elf at least. Thinking about what the elf had said, he wondered if he really would be so powerful. He had never known his grandfather Charles as he had died in the war whilst fighting off an entire division of death eaters single handed. He had won but at the cost of using every piece of his magic. The healers could not understand why his body had failed too as at most he should have become a squib. From his books and Dippy's lesson on magic, it almost sounded as if his grandfather were a magic creature needing magic to sustain himself…but surely that was absurd, he was a wizard after all.

"Can I see my core too?" Harry asked hesitantly who still doubted he had any real power inside of him.

Once Dippy had calmed down, he explained to Harry he had to be relaxed and meditate on himself, focus on his breathing and wait till he felt his magic. Once he had found the feeling, he had to concentrate more and more on that feeling until his magic made itself known. It took a very long time, in Harry's mind at least but eventually he found that tingling sensation he associated with magic. Trying not to giggle at the slightly tickle it was giving him, he screwed up little face, ignored his glasses falling off and concentrated hard. It felt like 5 minutes, then 20 minutes and soon an hour before his efforts proved fruitful and he knew he found his magic.

Opening his eyes, he was almost a projection looking at his physical body which still had his eyes. The only difference was his body was glowing and shimmering in different colours which danced happily around with each other. Harry was stunned into utter amazement, he had never felt so light and harry or seen anything so beautiful than the lights dancing around him. Just when he was about to call Dippy, he heard a buzzing and looked back at his body where the noise had come from. On his own initiative he remembered Dippy's instruction and concentrated hard again on first the feeling and then the sound. The buzzing slowly reduced and become a light humming. The light humming seemed almost surprised as it felt Harry and become louder and happier dancing around Harry who had opened his eyes and was now darting his little head around trying to find the source.

Once again, his eyes fell on his body and the lights that encompassed him. It was a song, not a buzzing and it was all around him. He reached out to touch the lights and was pleased to see nothing sudden happened but he felt a light warm sensation touching the bright lights. The song seemed to become even happier and the lights slowly started moving into a wider dance around both the physical and projected Harry. "Magic, you are beautiful," whispered Harry who was in awe around him. The swirling lights seemed to blush, if they could do so and flew around him darting past Harry making him turn and turn till he fell onto his bed laughing at the game. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spied Dippy who had tears in his eyes and was keeping vigil over his Master's physical body.

"I have to go now magic but I'll be back, can we be friends?" Harry had never really had friends before, Dippy was more a brother to him than Joey and his parents only ever took Joey out to meet the Weasleys and shopping in Diagon Alley. To his immense pleasure, the swirling lights grew around him before slimming back down almost agreeing yes with the same enthusiasm as Harry. Returning back to his physical body, he opened his eyes again with true tears of joy and hugged Dippy again who seemed to be in utter awe of his little Master.

"Thank you Dippy," Harry said simply, there were no words to describe what the elf had done for him and how Harry felt about him. Dippy was used to following orders and was happy to do so but even though he was often thanked by Mistress Lily, she had never done so since the dark lord had been defeated and had become a typical pureblood wife. The thanks he had received from his little Master Harry meant so much more and Dippy truly felt touched and couldn't remember feeling so happy his whole life.

"Time for sleeping Master Harry," Dippy said finally cracking a wide smile at Harry's joy. Harry who had been through a happy ordeal today was tired out and listened to his 'older brother' and promptly got into bed. Dippy nodded approvingly and pulled the blanket up over harry until their hands met. There was a small spark which Harry completely missed as he was already falling asleep but Dippy's eyes became giant saucers at the implication. He was already the Potter house elf, how could another bond be forming?

"Good night Master Harry," whispered Dippy who now knew for certain there was something very special about his young Master. "You will be the greatest wizard ever, Master Charles would be so proud." Wiping a final tear, he popped silently away to his room and slept ready for the next day where he could help Master Harry learn about magic as best he could."

**Next Chapter**

The next chapter will be confrontation at the party and then a time skip with Harry knowing more magic. I'd love some opinions if you like support from either SB or RL. Personally, I'm leaning towards everyone lets him down and he branches out alone but I welcome your thoughts.


End file.
